The present disclosure relates to clamps, and in particular, to V-band clamps.
Within an aircraft, installation of components may require connection to other components via clamping. As such, connecting aircraft components includes fitting clamps into the spaces surrounding such components. Clamps may also need to be able to withstand harsh temperature and pressure conditions. For example, aircraft components can be connected using V-band clamps. However, V-band clamps may be difficult to install for some applications due to space or access limitations.